Low power consumption is regarded as one challenge for display devices such as organic electroluminescence displays. The simplest method for reducing power consumption in display devices such as organic electroluminescence displays is to reduce the luminance (quantity of luminescence) of each pixel. The power consumption of display devices such as organic electroluminescence displays is determined by accumulate the luminance of each pixel thereby. It becomes possible to reduce the power consumption of display devices such as organic electroluminescence displays by reducing the luminance of each pixel as described above.
However, when reducing power consumption by this method, because the screen darkens, the user is given the impression that the image quality has deteriorated. Therefore, various techniques have been proposed for reducing power consumption without giving the user such an impression.